knights of the force
by yourfriendchief
Summary: With most of the Jedi dead or in hiding The Jedi Exile and her brother must unite the Jedi to face the new sith threat. Kotor 2 with a male and a female Exile. Meetra will be the main exile, but her brother will be with them. Some pairings in this, but nothing is as it seems, and know that the story you remember is wrong, and no one is safe. a more believable KOTOR 2. M to be safe.


**100% AU, don't own any one but the ones I create blah blah blah….so this story picks up right after The Exile leaves Atris in search of the Jedi masters but ****Meetra's brother is there as well. A Jedi who stood by her and was exiled as well. Also, Dantooine will be shortened, but other than that I will attempt to make all planets at least two to four chapters; some times more or less. So here goes.**

'**Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold.' –**_**Centuries-**_

"No matter where you run, no matter where you hide. I will find you." Meetra shook her head as she woke up, she had been having the same dream, or vision, for the past three nights; she hadn't told anyone about the dream, Kyle was the only one she could talk about it with; but since their connect to the force had returned, he spent all of his time in the cockpit mediating, how he got that dine with Atton right next to him she would never know.

Meetra swung her legs off her bunk and sat up; they should be at Dantooine in a few hours. She gave up on sleeping and decided to see if what was happening around the ship. She found T3-M4 rolling around the Ebon Hawk keeping it in shape; Bao-Dur was working on his remote; Kreia was mediating in the back of the ship; much to her surprise Atton and Kyle were actually talking. "No, ship needs some repairs before we can pull anything like that. If we tried that, we could burn out the engine or blast the ship apart."  
>"Well then, guess were lucky to have you piloting this thing." She watched them for a moment, listening to them talk about the ship and repairs they could make; but she needed to talk to Kyle.<br>"Atton could you excuse us for a moment, I need to talk with Kyle."  
>"Yeah sure, we should be at Dantooine in about forty minutes." Kyle stood up and followed her back to her bunk. "By the look on your face I take it you're worried about something." She smiled at him, he always could read her like a book, but she could read him as well. "So are you." He closed his eyes for a moment, "Yes, someone or something is out there; and its hunting us."<br>"So you had the dream?" He shook his head, "No, but I felt it; the closer we get to the Jedi, the more at risk we put ourselves and everyone we travel with. I don't like this plan of bringing the Jedi that exiled us together in one place."  
>"I know, but we have to. We all need the Jedi if we hope to defeat the sith."<br>"I know it's just….. Something feels off. It's like the sith are not hunting Jedi, as much as they are hunting us." She knew the feeling that was exactly what she felt ever since they escaped that blasted sith. "Look I know it's now exactly normal; leavening the order then returning to save it, but it has to be done."

She started to rub her left hand; a habit she picked up ever since Kreia had lost hers, Meetra had felt it though the bond they shared. Kyle had never formed a force bond to anyone; the council had a theory that since they were of the same blood, that it was possible that he would one day, but it never happened; it wasn't that he was upset; he was just trying to understand. "Was that it? I should really get back to my meditation."  
>"Wait, you read though the temple's library and Jedi rules right?"<br>"Yeah of course." He replied started to question where this was going. "Well I was thinking; the no attachment rule, we could change that right?"  
>"I doubt it, the masters are stubborn. Why?"<br>"Just, I don't want to spend my life alone, you know I want to have a life; maybe settle down after this."  
>"With everything we have done? I would be surprised if the Jedi don't exile us again."<p>

After landing on Dantooine, Meetra, Atton and Kreia left the ship to see about finding Vrook. Kyle had decided it was best if he didn't leave the ship unless he had to; but for some reason he had the feeling he would be leaving the ship soon. "Yes General?"  
>"I had a question for you, you severed in the final battle with Meetra right?"<br>"Not the final battle, no. but I was beside her after, she was different; she was in pain and losing her mind."  
>"I know that much, I'm sorry; I just wanted to know about the last battle, something changed her there. She is talking about a family and settling down, and of course once she finds someone she probably will, but forget it. Thanks for your time."<br>"Of course General." Kyle walked back up to the cockpit and started to relax; the ship was quiet without Atton here. Kyle sat down and started meditating; he closed his eyes and let the force flow through him, he felt the ship around him break apart until all he felt was the force. He allowed the force to guide him, he could see Meetra and her crew heading in to the lower levels of the Jedi temple, he could see the dark shape heading to the ship, he could see the them, all of them, a smuggler, a mandalorian, a wookie, and others that were just a blur. He let that entirely pass by him as he waited for the force to show him something.

Kyle had no idea how long had pasted until he heard Atton come up behind him, "Have you been like this the whole time we were gone?"  
>"It seems that way, how did it…" Before he could finish talking he heard the snap <em>hiss<em> of a lightsaber being turned on; Kyle sprang up and charged to the front of the ship, Meetra was in combat with an unknown sith. Kyle watched looking for his chance to help when the sith made a wrong step and Meetra disarmed her; a well placed kick and the sith was down. Moments later Meetra was questioning the sith about why she was here, and how she found them. Kyle just watched the sith, his eyes never leaving the sith; she was dangerous, but she could prove useful.  
>"Kyle? Are you alright? You looked like you zoned out for a bit."<br>"Uhh yeah I'm fine." They exchanged a concerned look before leaving the sith alone.

"Nar Shaddaa is coming in sight now, best let the crew know Meetra." Meetra turned away from Atton and informed the crew that they would land shortly and everyone was allowed to leave the ship for some free time. After they landed Meetra headed for the landing ramp to find Kyle standing on it. "Not that I am complaining, but why did you decide to leave this time?"  
>"I'm not, I just wanted to tell you be careful this planet is rough; try not to get killed." Kyle waited for everyone to leave the ship before he headed to his bunk to take the small sliver cylinder that was hidden there. Thumbing the button on, Kyle watched as the sliver blade sprang to life and let up the room; it had been years since he wielded this weapon, even longer since he only had one. Both of them gave up their lightsabers when the left the Jedi, but Kyle had kept one of the ones Revan had given him near the end of the war. Most thought of Revan as a bloodthirsty Jedi seeking battle, but Kyle had met with Revan, he had fought alongside him once. Revan was cold, but not harsh. He did what needed to be done and nothing more.<p>

Kyle placed the saber in his pouch and sat back in his room; years ago he would have used this saber to defend any one that he could, but now he found the weapon to be heavy. Of course Meetra had gotten a new saber on Dantooine and was now proudly using it. Kyle knew that part of him wanted to use this weapon, but the truth was he couldn't allow it; too much had happened, and while the war did not leave him as damaged as Meetra, he knew using a lightsaber meant trouble. Kyle sat the pouch back under his bunk and left the room; little did he know that the force had other plans.

While Kyle was reliving the past, Meetra had been all over the planet; reunited families, helping the refugees, agreeing to take out Goto for the hut, getting the Ebon Hawk a new ID tag. All of this had attracted the Exchange; Meetra had contacted the ship and asked them to meet her out side. Kyle had of course waited till the rest had exited before he walked off the ship; Meetra was now walking calmly walking up to the rest of the crew. "Play the message." She said once she joined them next to the exit; Meetra shot a glance at Kyle before turning to the message. Everyone listened as the exchanged Invited Meetra to join them for a meeting in the Jek-Jek bar; a bar that would poison any human walking in. Meetra had thought of this as well and had a plan. "I have to go." Atton was the first to speak up, "Of course because this does not sound like a trap at all."  
>"What are you talking about? Of course it's a trap." Handmaiden objected, "Of course it is, but if you're set on this you will need something that can protect you from the air in there. "Good thing I have a space suit then." Kyle spoke up finally, "I don't like this, I'm going with you. I will hang back and make sure they don't spot me. I never left the ship so they won't suspect me to be with you."<br>"You know Meetra that's not a bad idea, of course all of us would been seen the second we try to follow, but Kyle might just make it undetected." Atton agreed. "All right but stay back unless I call for you." Kyle nodded before they both headed to the docks.

Kyle stayed far enough back that he couldn't see Meetra; if he was any closer they would suspect something. Kyle slowed as he saw Meetra stopped and talking to someone just out of his view. Kyle watched as they walked off; and while he did not see the other's face he was sure that he would know her when he saw her again, her reddish-gold hair would give it away. He followed them till the entered a housing area; Kyle waited outside for a bit before someone walked out in the space suit, but it didn't feel right. Kyle watched as she entered the bar, he waited for a bit. The suit had a built in com and he knew if something was wrong Meetra would com him. Kyle then felt it, a strong light in the force headed his way; he quickly stepped out of view and waited till the being had left the area. About a minute later he saw Meetra running out of the housing; which meant the other one must have taken the suit.

Meetra ran into the bar with no suit, Kyle used the force to feel Meetra, she was weak but getting better; she must have learned to rely on the force to live. Kyle left himself open to the force so he could feel Meetra; what he didn't expect was feeling another mind looking though his. _'Kreia, while I know most would not know of this intrusion in their minds. I know when someone is in mine; care to explain this?'  
>'So you can feel me when I try to read you; and you can block parts of your mind off from me. That is a very old Jedi trick, where did you learn it?'<br>'It does not matter at the moment, do you have a reason for being in my mind?'  
>'Yes, I wish to know why you decided to leave the ship this time and not before.'<br>'I myself do not know, the force had led me here.'  
>'Ah, as I suspected; no doubt you will have questions, you may ask when you return.' <em>With that she left his mind. _'Kyle they have Mira the door is sealed I can't get in. I need you in here'._ Kyle stood up and ran into the bar, he allowed the force to flow though him and calm his breaths until the air did not affect him at all. He pushed forward and ran though the doors until he came to the back room; there was a door on the far side that was open. Seeing that as he only way Kyle entered the maze below, he spent some time trying to find his way out until he finally saw Meetra at the far end. "Meetra! What's going on?" She turned around "I can't get though, Mira is on the other side but I can't sense her."  
>"Alright hold on." Kyle closed his eyes and let the force flow though him until he could sense what was in the next room; he sensed the guards waiting to ambush them as soon as the door opened, he saw all of the men that waited for them inside, then he found them. A woman, who he guessed was Mira, and a wookie. Both were injured but the wookie still stood, Mira was on the ground; if someone didn't get to her soon, her injures could prove fatal.<p>

Kyle opened his eyes, "I can feel her, she is alive but just barely; if we don't get in there now she won't make it." Meetra thumbed the button on her saber and stabbed it in the door; the door did not open, her saber did not even cut all the way though. The door was clearly meant for heavy fire on it. Kyle had an idea, "Meetra, stand back and get ready to fight." Meetra stepped back and waited as Kyle placed his blaster back on his hip and closed his eyes. Meetra saw as Kyle opened back up the force more than he had in a long time; rather than using the force, he let it flow freely until his eyes shot open. He hands opened as he flicked his wrist at the door; it started to shake but did not open. Kyle held both hands at the door and tried again; this time the door started to shake hard and finally broke open and flew back hitting two of the guards waiting for them. The remaining guards froze and fear and Meetra make short work of them; but the lock down was still in effect and the next door would no doubt be just as difficult. Kyle waited for a moment to catch his breath; he hadn't used that much force as a weapon in a long time. "Come on we need to get to Mira, Kyle you all right?"  
>"Yeah fine, let's go she's fading fast." Meetra wondered how he knew that without even trying, but she was better connected to the force, as she was the better saber fighter. Meetra ran forward, her blue blade shining brightly as they made their way to the door; it looked just as strong as the last one. Meetra knew there was no way to get inside in time, but she tried. The door was strong but not as thick as the last one, so her saber went all the way though.<p>

Kyle had looked at the door and known they would never get past in time; the heavy use of the force had only weakened him a bit; what really had weakened him was when he felt Mira's life started to slip away, he had pulled it back just enough to hang on till they made it. Kyle knew that if he used the force to open this door then Mira's life would slip; they needed a new way in. Kyle turned and ran to the left; he remembered when he sensed the room people were watching the fight, so they must have windows. Kyle fired two shots taking down both guards in front of him as he came to the window; he shot twice at the window but it did not break. Kyle dropped his blaster, the wookie was getting ready for the final blow; Meetra's lightsaber was only half way through the door, no way she could make it in time.

Kyle held his right hand out and let the force flow through him, not enough to drain him, but enough that Meetra could feel that he was using it; her saber paused as she felt Kyle, but she quickly got back to it. Kyle closed his eyes and ran forward; his left hand extended and let lose a powerful blast breaking the window allowing him to get in the area. Meetra had just stopped and the door was starting to open as the wookie turned to the sound of glass breaking. Meetra was a bit surprised to see Kyle in the room first, his right hand open to the door; she was about to say something when she felt something coming up behind her. The wookie readied himself as a small object pasted Meetra and landed in Kyle's hand.

Meetra's eyes widen as she saw what he now held; Kyle thumbed the blade and a bright sliver blade sprang to life. Kyle had kept one of his sabers after all; she had a lot of questions for him when they got back to the ship, but right now they had something to do. The wookie took a step back at the unexpected turn of events; but he showed no fear. Meetra charged forward and brought her saber down on the wookie's side; he moved his sword to block it. The saber bounced of the sword; clearly he had some sort of shield on it. Meetra extended her hand and the wookie slid back a few feet but otherwise unmoved. Kyle used this to strike, his saber headed for the wookie's head; he brought his blade up to block but Meetra quickly stabber her saber in the wookie's chest. He let out a roar before hitting the ground.

Meetra turned her saber off as Kyle did the same; she turned and smiled at him when his eyes widened. She spun around to see what he had seen. Mira was on the ground bleeding out; she was strong and had managed to hit the wookie hard but not hard enough. She had small cuts on her arm and side, but the wookie was strong and had managed to hit her over the head; the gash on her head had blood running down, but other than that she had managed to take very little injures. Meetra kneaded down by her side and pulled out a med kit. "That won't work, step back." Meetra did as Kyle ask and watched as he sat down beside her; he looked at the wound for a second before he turned her over on her back. He placed a hand on the wound and on her chest; Meetra assumed it was to feel the heartbeat. Kyle closed his eyes and let the force flow freely through him; he was not a good healer, nor had he had training in it, but this was her best chance to live. Kyle willed the force to move from his hands to the wound; Kyle had read about this sort of healing before, it was not proven to work every time but it was better than nothing.

Meetra watched for what seemed like hours before Kyle opened his eyes and stepped back. "Did it work?" Kyle stood unmoving for a moment just staring at Mira, "Yeah it did…." Meetra was confused. "Isn't that good?"  
>"Yeah of course, it's just. Nothing never mind. We need to get her out of here." Meetra was about to ask who would carry Mira when she saw her eyes start to move, the cuts had been completely healed; the only evidence was from where her blood had sainted her clothes. Mira slowly stood up and looked at the two, "What happened, and where the hell are you?"<br>"Mira, this is Kyle, he…. Well he saved you."  
>"We both did, she did most of it, I just backed her up." Kyle shot Meetra a 'play along look'. "Well that's just great but we need to leave now." They both nodded and all walked to the exit.<p>

On the Ebon Hawk Kreia opened her eyes and looked around. "So the other one has learned something new; little does he know it won't save him. The beast could be of use, but this Hunter could be a problem; defiantly now that this other has boned to her."

**Okay so the first chapter is done and I must say, I did not write this one well; I never was good at openings. But hopefully the next chapters will get moving; they should get better once I start adding more of the crew, but until then the story might kind of suck a bit. If it does I am sorry but I've had this thought in my mind ever since I played Kotor 2 so yeah bye. **


End file.
